Friendly Games
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: A few champions play a game of cards...but then things get weird. One-shot. A horrible summary, I know.


**Friendly Games**

I do not own League of Legends, it belongs to Riot Games

Also don't expect much from me, this is my first shot at humor.

* * *

Light illuminated the dark room as a group of people scanned their cards. They all knew that one mistake could cost them the game, as they looked at their adversary; a blue clad ninja named Shen. He sat quietly, and moving staring at his opponents with a cold, stoic look.

Garen, the Might of Demacia tensed up at the seemingly perpetual stoic gaze of the ninja.

"_Oh crap, why is he staring at me like that? He must think I'm weak, yes that's the only answer. Wait Garen you're just getting paranoid." _He internally mused, relaxing a a bit.

"_No hes judging you."_

The solider tensed up sweating bullets.

"_Who said that?"_

Across the table Sarah Fortune raised an eyebrow at the distressed Garen. She sighed a bit at him, this happened every time that they did something for fun. Garen was known to get paranoid when it came to Shen and games.

"_Garen, you noob. You're letting Shen get to you."_

Looking down at her own cards she internally cursed.

"_Dammit, well there go my chances of winning."_

Across from her sat Jayce who nervously glanced between his hand and Garen who now was sweating puppies instead of bullets.

"_I really hope Garen doesn't find out, that I accidentally saw Lux naked. He would kick my ass."_

Jayce shivered at the thought of the might unleashing his wrath. He had always imagine it would involve a lot of stabbing, a lot of spinning, and a hour long Demacia.

Singed looked at his cards and frowned.

"_Dammit, I never get a good hand. Huh?_

He asked before seeing how everyone was acting, this included Jayce burying his head in his cards, Garen looked like he was having a internal struggle and Sarah who...was doing her thing and winked at him.

Finally at the the very end of the round table, across from Shen sat one of his fellow ninja; Akali, the Fist of Shadow. She glared daggers at her partner who just remained completely motionless.

"_How dare he! How dare he cheat on me with that, that hussy Irelia."_

A sudden slam caught their attention, it was Garen who was now both sweating and crying now.

"I fold."

Sarah placed her cards gently on the table.

"Me too."

Jayce did the same.

"Same."

Singed nodded.

"Ditto...I mean...some word meaning four."

Akali looked back at Shen who still didn't move. She glared heatedly into his yellow lenses, inhaling sharply she laid her cards on the table and stood up. She decided if she was going to confront Shen now was a time as good as another.

"I fold too, but I want it to be known that this two-timing backstabber cheated on me!" She shouted at a incredible volume, pointing at Shen.

Singed nearly fell out of his chair at the volume of her voice.

"GASP!" He yelled.

Akali glared at him before turning back to Shen.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"..." Shen remained quite.

"Dammit Shen answer me when I'm talking to you!" She demanded.

"..."

Sarah raised her eye brow curiously at her.

"You and Shen are a item? Since when?"

Akali's face faltered.

"Well...never, but we've been partners long enough to be in a relationship."

Jayce rolled his eyes.

"For some reason I highly doubt that."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The hell you talking about Jayce?"

He shurgged.

"Shen is sought after by quite a few league members most notably Ahri, Zyra, and Syndra. He is not like normal man he resists when a normal man would give in. Also I wouldn't be surprised if there are more." Jayce explained.

Singed nodded.

"He's got game, being a ninja with a glowy, magenta, shield thing has its perks." He comment giving a thumbs up.

Akali's face flushed red with anger.

"Shut up Jayce! You don't know anything."

He chuckled.

"Apparently I do."

Akali shook with anger, before getting a smirk on her face.

"Maybe you're right, but you're not the only one who knows things. I happen to know for a fact that you saw Lux naked."

Jayce gulped and slowly turned to look at Garen who moments ago was crying in a corner, but now recovered and holding his sword in a threatening manner. Sarah whistled and smirked.

"Now its getting good." She commented.

Singed nodded in agreement.

Jayce sweated bullets as Garen approached him.

"C-can't we talking about this?" Jayce almost pleaded.

Garen raised his sword high and shouted.

"DEEEEEMMMMMMMMAAAAAAACCCCCCC CCIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" The longest shout of Demacia ever, a shout so loud even Jarvan in said country heard it.

* * *

Sitting as his desk the prince was doing paper work, which he loved oh so much, when he heard a loud shout. The shout even make his ink well shatter from the volume spilling it all over his finished paper work. He stood up and looked at the window to the origin of the shout.

"I sense a disturbance in Runeterra. It was like a single shout of 'Demacia' echoed through the world, fueled with anger and spite to strike down the guilty." He sagely said, before turning back to his desk noticing the spilled ink.

"Oh dammit! I have to start all over again."

* * *

Back with everyone else.

Jayce now laid in a small pool of his own blood. Garen now stood proudly and smiled brightly at defending his sister's honer...that was until he looked back at Shen, his eyes began to water and continued to cry in the corner.

Sarah sweat dropped.

"Well that was anticlimactic." She remarked.

Singed nodded, before suddenly standing up and flipping the table over.

"Now, we're all reveal each others secrets. I know for a fact that Akali is a tsundere."

Akali's cheek's burned red.

"Singed you're so stupid."

Singed smiled and pointed at her.

"See? Just like Kennen said."

The bouny hunter raised her eyebrow at him

"And you flipped the table, why?

He shrugged.

"I flip things when I'm excited.

Sarah watched the two bicker for a few minutes before she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Weren't we talking about Shen before?"

Akali blinked before she turned to Shen.

"Yes, now what do you have to say for yourself Shen?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

No longer able to control her anger she rushed to her fellow ninja, grabbing him by the collar, and began to shake him violently.

"DAMMIT SHEN! WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" She angrily shouted.

Shen didn't say anything but a soft noise escaped his lips, it sound liked a snore.

Curious the female ninja snapped her fingers in his face.

"Shen?

"..."

"Are you even awake?"

She was answered when he yawned, groggily shrugged her hands off and collapsed to the ground.

"Ah...Irelia you shouldn't say such things, you'll tick Akali off." He said in his dream like state.

The others watched as Akali's face became darker. Singed picked up Jayce and grabbed Garen by his ear.

"I think we should go." They said in unison before quickly leaving the building.

* * *

So how did i do? I tried my hand a short bit of humor.

Sorry about the grammer mistakes...my writing software is kinda...well...you know.


End file.
